hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Hearts
The Golden Hearts is a thriller film. Background The Golden Hearts was written by Lyna and produced by Steven Cuie, Darren Yahe and Aggie Helea. The film was released on July 4th 2008. Plot The film starts with a murder on the news. As the film goes on, the characters are all introduced. Libby, who is the twin sister of the murdered woman, decides to seek revenge about the death. Sarah, who is best friends with Libby and Lily (the murdered woman) decides that she will find out what happened to Lily. It soon becomes obvious she is being watched and followed. Albert, who is in a relationship with Libby is trying to cope with the death of Lily and it soon becomes obvious as well as having Chronic fatigue syndrome he also has depression. Glen, who is the neighbour of Libby decides he will help her find out what happened to Lily. He also considers confessing attraction to Libby quite a lot. Jane, who is the mother of Libby and Lily is devastated about the death and attempts to kill herself at one point. She is taken to hospital and is confused why Libby does not visit her. Ada, who is one of Libby's neighbours and was one of Lily's best friends. She is shy and does not talk to any of the other characters. Harold, who is one of Libby's neighbour is acting strangely since the death. He notices that Libby has started to suspect him and he appears to not really care about this. As the film goes on Jane starts to have flashbacks of Lily and starts to see her while she is in hospital. Libby believes she is close to finding the murderer and in one scene she is seen picking something up which is unknown. The next scene is her being hit over the head with something. Albert visits Libby in hospital and is glad to see she is alive. He tells her that Jane is now out of hospital and will try and visit her. While she is in hospital Jane continues to see visions of Lily and struggles with this. At one point she sees a vision of her with blood all over her. The next scene is Albert's body being taken away. Jane is horrified by this and rushes to tell Libby. Sarah discovers that Albert died from an overdose which makes the police believe it is a suicide, however she is not sure and starts to think that it was also murder. One night, Jane goes up to bed and rests. She wakes up during the night hearing a noise downstairs. She goes down and discovers Lily standing in the kitchen once again with blood all over her. Jane starts to run but Lily chases her into the garden and starts to strangle her. Jane then wakes up. Sarah finds a clue and is shocked. She calls Libby and tells her she is coming round, not knowing she is being watched. As she starts to walk to Libby's house she is attacked from behind, first being hit over the head and then they start to strangle her. She fights back during this but the attacker continues to attempt to kill her. She goes limp and they put her in their car and drive off. As they are driving they are revealed to be Jane. When she reaches the woods she removes Sarah's body car from the body and starts to dig, planning to bury her. Ada is out for a walk and she discovers Jane. She calls Libby and then plans to stop the beast and runs over. Jane panics and smacks her with the shovel. Ada falls but still attempts to stop Jane who decides she must dispose of her as well. She hits her with the shovel again which knocks her unconscious. She is seen lifting the shovel up again to smack her with a wild expression on her face. Libby appears at the woods as Jane dumps Sarah's body into the hole she has dug. She manages to sneak up behind her and takes the shovel. Jane turns round and is shocked, asking her not to do anything silly as she is her mamma. Libby asks why she did it. Jane explains that she discovered that Albert was having an affair with Lily behind Libby's back. She was raged and decided for her baby's sake she would get rid of the problems. Libby is upset by this news but is raged as she sees Ava and Sarah's bodies. Despite being asked not to, she murders Jane. She is shocked by what she has done and breaks down sobbing. She goes back home and decides she must leave the country. She leaves a note for Glen and asks him not to tell the police anything in it. She leaves and is never seen again. The film ends with Glen reading the note. Cast Maire Beone - as Libby Debra Calbe - as Jane Lydia Tayne - as Lily Arthur Sando - as Albert Carlos Rien - as Harold Hailey Yere - as Ava Donald Neame - as Glen Maisie Saesha - as Sarah